


A Night with Mr. Evans

by LadyNJ



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Criticism Welcomed, F/M, POV First Person, Smut, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNJ/pseuds/LadyNJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As her friend Nina put it, spending a holiday alone in the mountains would  help 'Get some inspiration'. And a couple of hours ago, Monet would be blaming that friend for all of her misery. Now though? Well...let's just say she'll definitely be thanking her when she gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with Mr. Evans

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing...

It was getting close to a new year but a couple of hours ago I would’ve never guessed myself in this situation. To be fair, two weeks ago I did not even think I’d be traveling to the mountains by myself for the New Year and try to, in Nina’s word, “Get some inspiration”. 

It was Nina’s place actually or her family’s ‘vacation home’. 

I remember seeing her after so long at Bressia’s baby shower (she was having a girl and still dead-set on having her name be Haven). Nina was cheery and revealed to me that she was in a committed relationship with a guy named Oz Hernandez. I asked if they were going to tie the knot soon just like Bressia and Tommy did two years ago. She told me that although she knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with Oz, she was in no rush to seal it, reasoning she needed to get her life together before starting it with her boyfriend.

After talking to Nina for a long time (and maybe a glass or two of wine) I gushed out to her all of my issues. Graduating from college despite it taking five years, trying to secure a job at my internship, and having relationship and babies like Bressia was starting. I told her that I felt blocked from inspiration in my life and didn't know how to get rid of that block. That’s when Nina came up with the nifty idea of having me stay up in the mountains and find myself. 

I still don't know how she persuaded me to go out here on my own without family or friends. Before I would rage about her with this moronic idea but right now all I could do was be grateful, especially since it led to me being in the presence of him!

Just an hour ago, I was sitting here without any company, dreading the thought of being alone for the new year and promptly blaming Nina for all of this. I was praying to myself that someone would just show up and prevent me from entering the year as a miserable loner. And as if the whole thing was orchestrated, a knock came to the door. 

After taking precautions, (which was holding a large knife and tiptoeing towards the front door), I looked through the peephole not at first registering who I was seeing. He was in a beanie that almost seemed to be covering his eyes and a big scarf that was over his jaw. But the way he was breathing and shivering just screamed familiarity. I had shaken that feeling and went on to politely ask, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, Yes! I really need you and preferably at this moment ” He replied almost desperately. I knew that voice, but…it couldn’t have…

Without letting him finish his story (which in short had his power and heat go off and I being the neighbor with one of the last landlines to call for help), I opened the door where I got a better look at his face. And to my shock it was my adolescent love, Chris Evans.

I still don't know how I didn't pass out right there.

Instead, I must have been in autopilot mode because I immediately allowed him in the house, put the knife away, showed him to my phone and went to the kitchen to get him something warm to consume. I just about finished the hot chocolate when he came to the kitchen.

“So the repair man won't be here ‘til ten in the morning, which I should've expected.” He sighed. I nodded and began noticing his current attire

His jacket, scarf and beanie were off leaving him in a dark v-neck shirt with long sleeves and sweats. I noticed how the sleeves were showing off the best of his arms, which made me a little hot. After a bit of silence that I had feared would lead to awkwardness, I replied, “Oh um, that really sucks, sorry they can’t make it tonight.”

Chris shrugged, “Hey its alright, I mean I couldn't be that much of a douche to think anyone would come and fix my power during New Year’s. What’s your name again by the way?”

My eyes popped at the fact that I forgot to introduce myself and I shook my head and thought to myself how much of an idiot I was, “Oh yeah, sorry I don't think I even told you my name at all, It’s uh-it’s Monet.”

Without putting thought into it, I stuck out my hand to shake his. Thank god he took it right away. But then at the feeling of his rough hand on my own I promptly felt it was a curse rather than a blessing. Or maybe vice versa. Shit. 

He chuckled and told me, “Well Monet, I’m Chris and I want to apologize to you.”

“Um I don't get it, why?”

“You have to deal with this douche for the night”

I laughed.

We somehow slipped into an easy conversation, explaining how we got into spending the holiday in the mountains. I explained away Nina getting me here simple enough but he had a different reason of his own. He apparently was there trying to recover from a serious breakup. I continued listening to him about his former relationship and how even though it’s been half a year, he was still hurt. He changed subjects and asked about my interests, which then led to a conversation about my internship at Entertainment Weekly, and how I was hoping they’d open up an actual position for me in time for graduation. 

As I continued rambling on I noticed that he was actually paying attention to me which compared to the other guys my age took him miles ahead and made me admire him even more. We eventually got into the topics of movies, tv, books, and simply other things about our life.

But then I got a glimpse of the clock and a new year was approaching. And it was approaching with Chris Evans right beside me. I don't think I’ll ever get over that. I brought the attention of the time and thankfully he cheerfully began to countdown and I joined.

Our hot chocolates were set down and we yelled, “10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!”

He embraced me and for a second I forgot who he was and held back tightly. His palm was settled on my back our bodies were against each other, and that all hit me, leaving me in a combination of desire and agony. I knew I needed to exit before I did something stupid like try to kiss him or hold onto him longer than he’d like. But as I moved to leave, his hands pushed me even further into his body. His body, oh god, it was so solid and warm that it was turning me on. I came to notice his beard, that which was spotting a couple specs of grey, was lightly scratching against my neck which caused my insides to clench. 

I knew that this wasn't how strangers should be holding each other but out of my own selfishness, I let it continue longer. I breathed in and the husky scent overtook my senses and left me light-headed.

But soon enough I came to the conclusion that if I let this continue any longer then it would eventually lead into all of this being uncomfortable, which is not how I wanted to remember this moment. Before I attempted to leave his arms again I slowly leaned forward, my breasts rubbing against his chest and my lips so close to his ear I swear I could take a bite and I whispered into his ear, “Thank you.”

My arms slowly left his neck but he was still holding on, and I saw him give me a look before pressing his lips into mine. 

I was…overwhelmed was a total understatement for how I felt in that moment. 

My blood boiled as I got the courage to open my mouth against his to capture his top lip and he quickly responded by sucking down on my bottom one. The pressure and dampness from him left me moaning in his mouth and bucking against him. Chris, in an alarming speed, started giving me more open, wet kisses. His tongue was hot on me and I could barely stand it. My nails dug deep into the skin of his neck and Chris hissed in pain. For some reason, that was just a bigger turn on. Soon enough his colossal hand slipped under my shirt where he began rubbing my abdomen. I let out an almost embarrassing squeal which caused Chris to laugh.

“You like this don’t you Monet” He breathed.

The sound of my name coming from him in such a sexy manner made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I nodded.

“I want to hear it.” He demanded

Between my legs, I was gushing.

“Monet,” he was waiting, “Tell me you fucking love this,”

And in a wail, I finally responded, “YES, god yes, I love it, Fuck I need you!” 

He dipped underneath my pants and underwear, finding my core in a heartbeat.

I almost cried at the contact and looked up at him. He hadn’t moved making it seem as if he was savoring the moment. Then he looked back down at me in an almost animalistic fashion. It was a sudden moment that I didn't register until my back hit the wall that he had pushed me into it and I automatically clenched against him.

“Fuck, you’re soaked. You like ruining those panties don't you?”

I desperately nod back, biting hard on my lips trying to keep from screaming. He noticed. Chris grabbed my chin and his thumb pushed down on my bottom lip opening my mouth.

“Now the panties I can permit, but not those perfect lips.” He growled

In a response I didn't expect from myself, I took his thumb into my mouth and sucked hard causing a moan in himself. In a sort of glee I say back, “Then don't put them to waste.”

He went back to kissing me, this time in a rougher manner. His fingers began to moving and pumping into me. I moved with his rhythm as he grew faster to the point that I was bouncing. He kept going and going and I felt like I was almost to my peak but a wall was blocking me from that. He seemed to know this, from the frustrated groans he was giving in between the kisses. 

But then his thumb makes contact on my clit and I felt even more elevated that I moaned even louder than before. Noticing that, Chris took another swipe at the flesh which had me crying. Then he rubbed me there as he continuing pumping into me. And in a sudden flash, the whole world exploded. I screamed out at the feeling of my orgasm and Chris held me tight as I went through the aftershock of it. 

“It’s ok, you're ok,” he tried assuring me, I smiled and gave him a peck on his neck.

“I’m more than ok, Chris.” I gloated.

One of his eyebrows raised in a cocky manner which I couldn't help but get flustered over. He responded, “Are you now?”

I giggled and gave his neck a wetter kiss while my hands played with the hem of his shirt. I pulled on it a bit until Chris got the message and helped me remove the fabric. When it was completely off I took a moment to be in glory of his formed body. I’d seen it plenty of times in movies, which used to be sources of my fantasies when I needed to relieve myself, but nothing beats the real thing. It was just so sculpted and his figure was admiring I don’t know how I had handled it.

Without a second thought I placed my mouth on his chest and began to nibble and he gasped. I began making a trail down towards his body bending down until finally my knees hit the ground and I faced to his large tent. Before I made a move towards it, I raised my eyes to catch his reaction. His mouth was dropped and eyes darkened. I don't think I’ve ever seen a thing so…so sensual.

I placed my hand around his pants and slipped it to the top of his boxer. In a sweep move I pulled it all down. His cock was swelled up and beautiful. So I placed my lips to the top and gave it a lick. 

“Fuck!” Chris exclaimed, his hand went to the back of my head where he began rubbing and massaging it. He pushed it a bit to encourage my continuance. 

Before my mouth came for his member, I wrapped my hand around it and found it throbbing hard yet pleasantly soft. I stroked him and he responded with moaning and it was just so damn sexy. 

My mouth finally returned to him where I took as much as I could handle. It was beating hard in me and the salty taste was intense. My hand continued stroking whatever I could not fit in my mouth and I bobbed back and forth, letting my tongue swirl all around him. He was panting and crying and I loved it.

When Chris came, he gripped my hair tightly and his whole body shook wildly. The warm spray of his cum came down my throat in a rush and I happily swallowed. After he calmed himself, he caressed my face and urged me up. When I was back up he stated, “You. Are. Amazing.”

I don’t know why but my nerves came back to me and I looked away in a sort of embarrassment. Chris noticed my change in mood, “Monet, you ok there? I wasn’t too much was I?”

His joking manner put me in an ease, so I smiled and said, “No you were the right amount…it’s just…”

“Just? Just what?”

“…Take me to my room.”

He smirked and took off his remaining clothes. After he was out of everything, he eagerly says, “Well show me the way.”

Without another second, I took his hand and speedily guided him to the master bedroom, where the doors were already open. Once in, I turned around to face him and he pushed me on top of the queen sized bed. He seductively climbed over me and I just laid there, enjoying the view. He gave me another open kiss and chuckled into my mouth.

“What’s so funny?’’ I asked in between our kissing.

He pulled back and stroked my cheek.

“Its just I find this situation to be incredibly unfair,” He licked his lip and looked me up and down, “me so naked and you so covered up,” giving me a peck he continued, “I wonder how you got out of that position yourself?”

“Well,” my finger traced the bottom of his lip, “someone should get that straightened out very, very soon”

“Then don’t mind me.”

He helped me take off my shirt and his mouth went straight for my breasts. As he sucked on the top of them, his hands went straight for the back my bra and undid it right away. When the straps were taken off of me, he quickly moved down and took a nipple into his mouth and flicked it in a teasing manner. I hit the back of his head at the teasing and he looked back up and just looked even more devilish. He playfully growled, “You wanna play like that? Well, if you want to do that then allow me to do this.”

His teeth bit down on my nipple and I felt like I was gonna die at the combination of pain and pleasure. I gripped his hair and pulled hard on it. His hands, which were around my hips, squeezed hard, surely going to make bruises for tomorrow. But I could give no shits and I pushed him off me. 

“Pants.” I breathed heavily to Chris, “Off. Now.”

He got with the program and my jeans were hurriedly taken off my body. My panties soon followed with them. When he settled back on top of me he seemed to come to some realization.

“Fuck!” he yelled out, “Protection!”

My eyes opened in horror but then my memory came to save the day.

“Wait, don’t freak out!” I crawled out of under him and went to the stand next to the bed.

I opened the top drawer and found the answer to our prayers. I pulled out the savior and turned back to display it to Chris.

“I thought Nina intended you to be alone?”

“Oh she did,” I began, “but Nina’s always has stuff for the unexpected.”

“Well, thank you Nina!” Chris exclaimed.

He went into grab me and once I was on him he was back to consuming my breasts. As he focused on that, I took the condom out of the wrapper. As much as I enjoyed his focus on me, I had pushed him back on the bed to start putting the sheath on him. Once it was on I climb myself over him, straddling him. 

I hovered over him and before I made the move I looked to Chris. When our eyes met I felt assured. I sunk down, filling myself with him. The feeling of his flesh inside of me was so damn heavenly, I cried out. Chris grunted in his own pleasure and I placed my hand over his cheek caressing it. I moved on him, making it even better and wanting more of it. So I moved up and down on him with a growing speed. 

“Monet, oh god, Monet!” He panted.

I was moving harder and deeper against him, which seemed to make Chris go crazy. Suddenly he sat up and put his lips on mine while his hands moved on to my hips and seemed to make me speed up even further. Lips, tongues and teeth clashed as I felt my self getting closer and closer to a climax. And right before I came, Chris was on my clit and gave it a pinch. I came in scary speed right after. My head spun while my senses were failing me and once again the world had escaped me. I shuddered against him but continued moving until Chris reached his own orgasm. He had dug into the skin around my hips and shouted out too many profanities that I could barely register since I was still recovering. Once he finished, my body hit the bed in exhaustion and Chris followed with me. I was breathing in and out.

“So is this what you usually do for strangers,” Chris asked, breaking the silence.

I laughed.

“I would call you a douche right now if you hadn't just made my night.” I slurred.

He chuckled, “Monet, I didn’t just make your night,” I looked up at him in confusion, “I made your whole year.”

I burst out sobbing, “Oh my God!” I could barely breathe, “I’ll give you that one.”

“And a date.” I stopped laughing, “Possibly after the repair man fixes everything at my place?”

My eyes widened in a sorta shock, “Really?”

“Yeah if you don't mind. I just want to get to know you more, especially after all this.”

I must have had the biggest shit-faced smile in the history of the world because my soul felt like it was springing out of my body. I know I shouldn’t have been shocked after everything that occurred this night but celebrities usually don't date the everyday girls like me. If anything, I could have lived happily with just this night but another meeting took me miles above.

“Okay, then a date it is.”

The sides of his face crinkled in a silent victory and he placed his lips over my forehead. I giggled as the beard scratched nose and gave his neck a little peck itself. 

“Thank you” he whispered.

We climbed under the covers and held each other for the rest of the night, excited for what this year will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. If you do?  
> ...there could be more....


End file.
